I drove All Night
by TinkerbelleT
Summary: What in the world could cause our TroyBoy to drive 1053 miles from Albuquerque on the night before his senior prom? T&G two shot. WARNING; SPOILERS FOR HSM3
1. Chapter 1

**Okay folks…so a few things to say… This is the result of a night spent with a crying daughter until 4am…that's right I typed it when she finally slept as I then couldn't lol…Next up is a WARNING…this contains SPOILERS so if u HAVEN'T seen HSM3 DON'T READ THIS….. This is new to me writing in the first person and I have struggled with it but had to give it ago…It supposed to be a one shot but is now actually a two shot because of it's length…. yes this is very obvious and clichéd but I had to write it, it was buzzing around my head all the time I watched HSM3 for the 2nd time….  Lastly this is very heavy on dialogue and not all of it is my own, lots taken from HSM3 for context……..Look out for the sequel to this "It's like catching lightning"…..And last but not least let me know what you think…As always Love Tink. XXX**

_"I had to escape _

_The city was sticky and cruel_

_Maybe I should have called you first_

_But I was dying to get to you_

_I was dreaming while I drove_

_The long straight road ahead."  _

_ 

* * *

  
_

"I love you Wildcat", I heard Gabriella's soft voice choke out seconds before the line went dead and ice crystallized in the pit of my stomach.

"Gabriella" I began but it was too late, she was gone, only the soft rush of static meeting my ears. I knew then that she had made her choice, a choice we had both been avoiding since the start of our senior year. But as usual in our relationship my Brie was one step ahead of me.

I stepped through the door of my bedroom, closely followed by Chad, an enquiring look on his face.

"She's not coming back man" I said dully, unable to believe what I was saying.

"For Prom?"

" She's not coming back at all" I replied and hurled my cell angrily across the room, pain almost choking me.

I flopped onto my bed, furious and heartbroken all at the same time.

"Wow! That's lousy man" Chad said "But hey everyone knows that you don't bring the girl with you after high school…look Gabriella is already one step ahead… as usual" he said echoing my earlier thoughts "But right now man, you gotta snap out of this, she's off at Stanford…But I am right here with you dude, you and me and are going to U of A, it's like a whole new ball game"

I rolled onto my stomach and my eyes fell on a picture of Gabriella on my nightstand, my heart hurting so bad I wanted to scream. Suddenly everything I had seemed so sure of in my life was fading away and all I could think about was Gabriella.

"Maybe I don't see my life as a ball game anymore man," I told him quietly, ignoring the pained look he gave me.

I heard him sigh as he sprawled on the bed beside me" Look, you're gonna go to prom with us, with your friends and your gonna have a great time…right" he prodded, wanting reassurance that I would be there.

"Well I'm not planning on missing my senior prom," I said, placating him. I wanted to be alone, to think. I saw him smirk and he got to his feet, slapping me around the head as he went. Guy speak for _"you'll be okay man"._

I heard him leave and a thought suddenly occurred to me, as I played back my conversation with Gabriella in my head, it was the first time she'd said 'I Love You'.

I felt sick with the thought that I would never get to hear her say it again. It seemed like my future was suddenly here _now_, my choices all gone, Gabriella had made them for us both.

Like Chad had said, she was always one step ahead. Was that it though? Was I really gonna just accept what she said without argument? Was I gonna just let her walk away? Accept that she was at Stanford and I was going to U of A. Accept that this was it the final act? No more Troyella?

I thought about what I'd said to Chad, I wasn't gonna miss my prom, it was Gabriella who would be missed, missed by all of us, me most of all. I didn't think I could face walking into the gym without her, seeing the stares and the pitying looks, hearing the whispers.  I couldn't watch as all my friends danced together, made out in darkened corners of the gym and posed for photographs for the yearbook. I wanted to be with her.  

And right then and there it became so simple, I had always done what other people wanted to me, what they expected me to…Chad expected me at Prom and I was gonna have my prom, just not in the way he meant.

I rolled to my feet and before I could question the wisdom of my decision, I jerked open my closet and began throwing some clothes in a bag. I wasn't ready for this to be over yet, I wasn't ready to let her go. _She_ might have been ready to say goodbye to East High but East High wasn't ready to say goodbye to her….

I thought about my friends, about Chad, Jason, Zeke, about how disappointed they would be when I didn't show up at Prom. I felt a brief flash of guilt; I was missing my senior prom. But then I caught sight of Gabriella's photograph again and thought about not saying a proper goodbye to my girl, the pain I felt outweighing my guilt.

Basketball and the Wildcats had always come first in my life, always been my first love and never in my life had I found anything to compare with that. But now there was something else, something deeper, something I couldn't turn away from, even if I had wanted to. I loved Gabriella with everything in me and nothing I did would change that. If I gave up now, that would be it for us. Neither of us had dared talk about what would happen after school but staying together wouldn't be an option, deep down we both knew that. The distance was too far despite what we pretended.

"Honey are you okay?" My Mom's voice cut into my thoughts as she stepped into my room, her eyes widening as she saw what I was doing.

"I'm fine mom….In fact I'm great" I said, knowing I sounded pleased with myself.

She blinked at me, obviously expecting another reaction "Troy, honey, what are you doing? Chad told me what happened…are you okay?"

I looked at her blankly.

"About Gabriella…missing Prom" she prompted.  
I flashed her a smile "She's not missing prom"

I watched as a puzzled expression crossed her face.

"Prom's going to her"

My Mom shook her head "Now Troy, honey-"

"Mom!" I sighed, knowing where this was going "I have to go….in a few weeks I'll be off to college and I won't get a chance to say goodbye….she's not comin back Mom" I told her, unable to disguise the pain in my voice," I need to do this" I looked her straight in the eyes, willing her to understand. "I love her Mom"

I saw her grow misty eyed "Oh Troy, honey you have college and there's a whole new world out there waiting for you "

I nodded "I know that Mom, but right now in High School my whole world is where Gabriella is….I need to say goodbye Mom"

She smiled a little sadly, as though knowing what I was going to say, "What will you do?"

I smiled at her grateful she understood and accepted my decision; it was hard for her, letting me go, trusting me.

I sat on the edge of bed and rubbed a hand through my hair "I'm gonna drive to Stanford, give Gabriella her prom and then" I shrugged "And then I'll come home…alone"

My Mom crossed the room and sat next to me, pulling me into her arms in a way she hadn't since I was a little boy, ruffling my hair.

"My baby…all grown up" I heard her wistful tone "Just promise me you'll be careful Troy…take plenty of rests and call us often"

I hugged her back fiercely "Mom, it's okay, I'm not stupid…I'll find somewhere to sleep"

I thought it best not mention to her that it would likely be my truck.

"Will you talk to Dad?" I asked tentatively.

"There's no need" I heard the sound of my Dad's voice and turned to look at him. He stood braced in the doorway for a moment before stepping into the room.

"Dad I-"

"Troy" he interrupted "I understand I really do but are you sure about this? You'll miss your senior Prom Troy, your last dance as a Wildcat," he said urgently.

"I know," I admitted quietly "But my prom is wherever Gabriella is"

My Dad nodded "Then all I can say is be careful son" and he stuck out his hand.

I grasped it in mine and he pulled me to my feet, embracing me a bear hug, patting my back. I felt strangely emotional. I knew I was depriving my parents of one of the great American rites of passage, depriving them of their chance to see me at my senior prom, to take pictures for their albums, to see me leave East High properly. But I had to do this, for me Troy Bolton, not Troy Bolton co captain of the Wildcats but for me Troy Bolton, just like Kindergarten, boyfriend of Gabriella Montez.

I grabbed my tux from it's hanging place and threw a handful of toiletries into my bag, before heading outside into the sunshine.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" My mom worried as I loaded up my truck.

"Mom it'll be fine" I tried to reassure her.

"Well make sure you get plenty of rest stops and don't forget to sleep and call us and text us" she fussed, brushing my hair out of my eyes.

"Mom" I protested, sounding like a whiney little boy.

"Here take this" she stuffed a wad of money into my hand.

"What? Mom, no"

"Troy take it for emergencies…. or to buy Gabriella diner…we would have spent on you to anyway"

I looked at the rolled up notes in my hand and had to swallow a lump in my throat, did I have the coolest parents or what?

"Thanks Mom" I kissed her cheek and nodded to my Dad who wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her in to his side, as she began to tear up.

I climbed into my truck feeling another pang of regret for denying them their big senior prom moment. Something of what I felt must have shown in my face because my Dad banged on the hood of the truck and with a smile said

"Go get her Wildcat!"

With that I put the truck into gear and rolled down the windows, in deference to the late afternoon humidity. Giving them a last smile, I set off into my future to say goodbye to the only girl I'd ever loved.


	2. Chapter2

The song featured is "I Drove All Night"- pick your artist, J. Watch out for the other half of this story coming soon : Gabriella's POV in "It's Like Catching Lightening". Let me know how you find this and remember THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR HSM3-DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN! Love Tink. xxxx

_ 

* * *

  
_

_   
_

_"What in this world_

_Keeps us from tearing apart_

_No matter where I go hear_

_The beating of our one heart_

_I think about you _

_When the night is cold and dark_

_No one can move me_

_The way that you do_

_Nothing erases this feeling between me and you"_

_ 

* * *

  
_

I flicked on the radio, lost in my thoughts. An Oldies station, was that the song my mom loved? I Drove All Night? It had always sounded pretty lame in the past but now as it played I could totally understand, totally get it. As I drove I thought about the last time I'd seen her, our unknown awkward, stilted goodbye…………..

* * *

**(Flashback folks!)**

I'd surprised her with a midnight pizza picture and climbed up her balcony. We ate companionably, sharing secret smiles and kisses in the moonlight, enjoying the night, the peace, and the chance to just be together. But there was something on my mind, something I had to say to her.

"So here's the thing…. your freshman honors program at Stanford" I'd said nervously, wiping my mouth.

Her beautiful smile slipped and her body tensed "How'd you hear about that?" she asked me quietly, avoiding my eyes.

I sighed knowing this wasn't going to be pleasant "A lot of people heard about it but I wasn't one of em…why" I'd asked her unable to keep the hurt, the accusation from my voice.

She had frowned at me, an expression I had always found so adorable, now tearing me up inside.

"Because I knew what you would say," she said defensively

"Gabriella, you have to so that honors program" I'd told her fiercely; although a huge part of me was secretly thrilled she was having second thoughts.

I wanted to tell her no, beg her to stay at East High, to stay with me for our last few weeks but I couldn't do that, it wasn't fair, it wasn't right.

She sighed again, looking unsure of herself, torn "I've been thinking about asking my Mom to stay on another year, maybe take some classes at U of A, go to Stanford when I'm ready"

I felt elated yet cold inside. Gabriella wanted to stay because of me but I couldn't let her, couldn't let her pass this opportunity up, besides I didn't even know if _I_ was going to U of A.

I shook my head "Brie, you can't just put off something as amazing as Stanford"

She looked so sad, it nearly broke my heart " I just want everything to slow down…. I don't know if I'm ready to graduate, ready to leave East High" she looked at me and her meaning was clear if unspoken, _ready to leave you. _

She had to know how it was, that there was no stopping the future "We're gonna graduate Gab, it's gonna happen, nothing is gonna stop that" I'd told her, my tone harsher than I'd meant it to be.

Unhappiness marred her face "I get it Troy" she said defensively "This is what's meant to happen right"

I looked at her for long seconds, desperately wanting to argue with her, contradict her but I couldn't, this was what had to happen. I remained mute.

She rose to her feet, her grace still a surprise to me after all this time. The midnight picnic was over, the tension between us now palpable.

"Don't say anything, it's okay….you should go, it's getting late" she told me softly.

I looked at her sensing the sadness inside her that echoed my own. She reached up a hand and touched my hair softly, caressing my cheek. I wanted to pull her to me and never let go.

"I am so much better at goodbyes than you are, I've had more practice," she said with an attempt at humor that's fell flat.

I looked down at her an icy fist closing around my heart at her words

"Why are you saying goodbye?"

She looked at me and then glanced away quickly "I meant goodnight" she murmured, rising on her toes to kiss me. Her lips were soft and warm against my cheek, her breath moist on my skin. I leaned into her touch, not knowing it would be one of the last times I kissed her.

"Goodnight Brie" I'd said before turning and escaping down her balcony, the image of her against the moonlight burned into my brain.

Two days later a For Sale sign appeared in the drive way and she was gone. Nobody knew she was leaving, not Taylor and not me. The letter she left me was brief, perfunctory even.

"_Dear Wildcat_

_                   I couldn't face another painful goodbye. I'll call you once I'm settled at Stanford. Please forgive me._

                             Gabriella. XoXoXoXo"

And that was it, she was gone, just like that.

**(End flashback)**

If I had known the night of the midnight picnic that she wasn't coming back, wasn't coming home to me, things would be different now. I wouldn't be here driving 1053 miles to hear her laugh, to taste her lips, to tell her goodbye, to let her go……………..

The most amazing thing about Gabriella isn't just her brain, it's her innate kindness, her ability to empathize and understand, to always do the right thing, no matter the cost to herself. When we starred together in Twinkle Town, it was like we had found our split apart, the other half of ourselves. She made me see things, to see people in a different light. She changed East High, she changed _me_ for the better. One beautiful freaky genius girl became my world in an incredibly short space of time. She made me realize that there was something else in this life besides Basketball, she showed me what it was like to be myself, and she showed me what it was like to break free………………

As I drove through state after state, all I could see is my Brie, alone, thinking about what she'd said, what she'd done, unsure, unhappy. From our previous phone calls I know she claims to be enjoying herself, but I know my Brie too well not to realize what staying there is costing her.

Having moved so much in her past Gabriella had never had the chance to attend school dances or formals.

She had looked forward so much to this prom, not just because of me but also because of us, the Wildcats, because for the first time in a long time she'd had friends. Attending Prom would have meant she could celebrate with them too, feel accepted at last, feel part of something bigger than herself. Now she would believe she was gonna be alone on the night of her prom, the night most girls look forward to their entire life. I couldn't leave her like that while I partied back at East High; I had to go to her.

Darkness fell and the air grew cold around me, I knew it was time to call my folks and take a rest but all I could think about was Gabriella. Every mile that passed got me one step closer to where I needed to be. I spent a restless night, alternating between napping and drinking coffee. The road ahead long and straight.  But she was always with me, there inside me, burning me, calling me, whispering to me of her presence. Hearing her inside my head, made me think again about the big choices I had to face, alone, nobody was suddenly gonna tell me what to do, nobody was gonna make these decisions for me. This time I had to figure it out for myself. But I kept coming back to the same thing, that my future was where Gabriella was, and right now she was at Stanford.

She haunted me, an almost a tangible presence as memory after memory accompanied me through the long solitary hours. I could see her smile, hear her voice, feel her touch, her hand in mine.  I imagined what would happen when I finally found her and then suddenly I was plagued with insecurities, what would happen if she didn't want me there? Rejection was not something I had considered, it had never occurred to me. I had always assumed that she would want me, for as long as I wanted her. The thought that she wouldn't was too much for me to take.

By the time I reached one of the parking lots of Stanford, checked Gabriella's  schedule and changed into my tux, the afternoon was drawing on.  My thoughts invariably turned to my friends in Albuquerque and what they would be doing about now. Chad was probably up to his ears in hair product and Jason and Zeke would be hanging out together till the last minute. I felt a brief pang of regret but ultimately I knew I had made the right choice.

I had napped a few hours before and was eager to see her, my heart thudding in anticipation. I located her building and leaned against the trunk of a nearby tree, to wait for her, trying desperately to look as though I belonged there. I didn't exactly blend in, wearing a tux, basketball shoes and holding a frickin corsage.  In those minutes I got a couple of hundred strange looks and unable to take the scrutiny anymore I climbed into the bough of the tree.

I suddenly had an inkling of how Gabriella had felt at our call back for Twinkle Town. People staring, well that was something I had grown used to during my time on the basketball squad but this was a whole different ball game. I felt nervous, awkward, and suddenly unsure. My heart was pounding, my palms sweating, as I noticed that her class was letting out at last, as students began to file out of the building, chatting animatedly.

This was it, my moment! My future was right here, right now and with this girl, who was walking my way, so beautiful in her ignorance of my presence. She walked alone, a sad wistful look on her face, making my heart twist painfully inside my chest.  I drank in the sight of her for a few seconds, her very presence soothing my soul. She looked as beautiful as I remembered her hair loose and curling around her shoulders, her white sundress highlighting her soft olive skin.

 I watched as she came to an abrupt stop, obviously spotting my truck and slowly a delighted grin spread across her face, transforming her, making her entire face light up.

  This was is it; my future was now not just ahead of me but below me too, wearing a beautifully bemused expression.

"Figured you'd be the last one out of the building" I called down to her, the happiness I felt evident in my voice, our eyes meeting as she looked up at me.  And in that second the future no longer seemed a scary place. Like I said before, _my_ future was right here, right now, with _my_ Gabriella.


End file.
